mikans birthday
by NeitherSaneNorInsane
Summary: its mikans birthday but everyones acting weird...will mikan be able to spent her birthday with herr friends or will she spend it alone...slight romance at the end NxM but mostly friendship


_**First one shot I've made so far lol**_

_**I know this is a bit late but I really wanted to make a one shot for Mikan's birthday and new years…mostly Mikan's birthday though :D**_

_**I hope to get at least 5 reviews for it. It may not be that long but I hope you enjoy it**_

_**Happy belated birthday to Mikan and I hope everyone who reads this to have a very happy new year and to enjoy the following year to come**_

_**I hope you enjoy it**_

**Let's begin!**

**Mikan's POV**

Yay it's my birthday today lalalala I kept thinking as I woke up today. I actually woke up early today because I was soo exited. As I woke up, I went straight to the bathroom so I could take a quick shower and brush my teeth.

IM TURNING 16 YAY! I just can't believe it!

I then went to the kitchen in my new special star room and made breakfast of, toast and cereal with a glass of milk…I must say, and it tasted really good.

I then changed into my uniform which was a red plaid mid thigh skirt, a white polo, a black blazer and a red ribbon. I kept 2 buttons unbuttoned on the polo and put my knee length socks on.

I the skipped happily to the class room while singing in my head happy birthday to me. I was about to turn a corner but bumped into somebody. I grabbed the wall for support which prevented me from tripping. I glared at the suspect which was Natsume Hyuuga.

"Tch" I heard him speak before walking completely ignoring me

I wouldn't let him spoil my good mood so I carried on walking to class where I saw Hotaru inventing something new.

"HOTARUUU" I shouted while flying across the room, attempting to give her a hug

Surprisingly she let me and sneaked a small parcel into my hand. She whispered me a small happy birthday before hugging me shortly.

I then skipped to my seat where I greeted Ruka and Natsume. "Good morning Ruka-pyon, Natsume" but to my chagrin, they ignored me! How rude.

The rest of the day carried on with many boring classes before finally reaching lunch

During lunch time I skipped happily to my group of friends to say happy New Year but the ignored me!

"Hey everyone do you know what special occasion it is today?" I asked them excitedly.

"New Years?" Yuu said making it sound more like question than a statement.

"What so special about today anyway?" Koko said while goofing off with Kitsuneme

Permy was just looking t her nails with a file in her hand

I can't believe it! No one even remembered about my birthday. And I've even been shouting it out the whole week!

"Hey Anna, do you want to do something with me today?" I asked the pink haired girl

"No thanks, I need to do something after school" she replied without even looking at me. I asked Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Kitsuneme, Sumire, Ruka-pyon and even Natsume.

But sadly with all the same results, it's either their busy doing something, too tired or can't be asked (Natsume mainly)

_Everyone's so busy! They didn't even greet me happy birthday. _I thought as I walked aimlessly around the school. I passed by the high school division and saw Misaki and Tsubasa sempai

"Tsubasaaa…Misaki sempaiii" I shouted as I ran towards them full speed.

I jumped and gave Tsubasa sempai a bear hug

"Hi there, how's my favourite kouhai doing alone on her birthday" Tsubasa sempai said.

"At least you remembered. Everyone also forgot. That's why im alone" I spoke solemnly

"Don't worry Mikan-chan, we remembered. And we even got you a present. Here" Misaki sempai said as she handed a parcel wrapped in pink and purple wrapping paper with a pink bow.

"You can spend your birthday with us if you want" Tsubasa sempai added

"To worries, you two might have been in the middle of a date before I arrived" I spoke teasingly while wiggling my eyebrows

They both bushed an amusing shade of red while looking away. I just laughed and said I was kidding before saying bye and returning to my original route. This was just to wonder around aimlessly

I kept walking for god knows how long till I finally reached the sakura tree. I looked around. Left, right, up and down and there was son sign of anyone being here.

I sighed. This birthday turned out to be the worst. I walked up to the tree and climbed up until I reached the middle.

I just sat on the branch and swung my legs over the edge while humming and unfamiliar song.

I remembered the events that happened today. First I woke up the got changed, ate my breakfast and went to the class room. I greeted Hotaru and she gave me her present. After that I greeted Ruka and Natsume who ignored me. classes carried on as usual and then was lunch. I asked everyone what the special occasion it was today but no one remembered my birthday. And since no one was free I decided to walk around aimlessly and came across Misaki and Tsubasa sempai who gave me their presents. I said bye and came here

Wow, what a 'special' birthday. Note the sarcasm I guess I could always spend my birthday alone eating a cake with the number 16 candles on it. I sighed again

I stayed in the same spot until it was sunset. After looking at the time I decided it was time to return to my room

I walked silently to my room where I saw a slightly ajar room and light emitting from it. I snuck up to see in case there was an intruder and peeked through the small gap. But sadly the door creaked which showed my presence to the crowd huddled in my room.

Someone fully opened my door which then showed my room fully decorated with streamers and confetti.

I then saw it was everyone who decided to ignore me for the day

I humphed and turned away stalking away from my room back to the same spot I stayed at.

There was no point staying there anyway. Sempais must have told them and then decided to make a party for me. Who cares? They ignored me just because of a party?

It would have been better if they stayed the same, it would have been less suspicious anyway.

Im not that dumb. Sure I'm dense but not dumb.

I sighed again while sitting on the same tree branch. I could hear the calling after me but it would prove useless

"Hey whats the big idea?" someone spoke. I whipped my head around and say Natsume

"The big idea?" I repeated "Seriously you all ignore me today why can't I ignore you? Is there a rule or what? Go away" I continued while pushing him

"Just go back to your room. Everyone spent a lot of time preparing for that party" he spoke

"No way, I don't want to" I stayed stubborn

But unfortunately Natsume wouldn't have it. So he lifted me up bridal style and jumped down the tree carrying me to the search party. I just kept screaming and kicking him hoping he would let me down

He called the rest of them saying that he found me and continued to carry me to my room where he dropped me on my bed

I crossed my arms and turned away.

"mi-chan were sorry we ignored you but we wanted to make a surprise part for you" Anna spoke sadly

"You guys do know that completely ignoring me was suspicious and makes it more obvious that you were up to something" I asked

"See I told you she would think that" Koko whispered

"Well who cares…were sorry, we didn't mean to ignore you. We just wanted you to have a nice birthday" Nonoko replied

"Fine. I had a REALLY boring day thanks to you lot. You better make up for it"

So as the rest of the day flew by we were just partying, eating, drinking and having fun

it was then time to open the presents where I got a camera from Hotaru, a cook book from Anna, soaps and cosmetics from Nonoko, a joke book with gags from Kitsuneme and Koko and clothes from Sumire.

I didn't get one from Natsume though. I was quite disappointed. I grew to like him over the years…love him even

The party soon ended and everyone exited. When I thought everyone was gone I turned around to see crimson eyes staring on to my hazel ones

"I got you a present don't worry" he spoke with a smirk

"I still haven't forgiven you for what you did a few hours ago" I came back with a pout

"Who cares? Here" he said throwing me a small rectangular box with a red ribbon

I opened it to see a beautiful necklace with a pick and red gemstone in the middle

There was a note in there which said

_I love you will you be my girlfriend_

_From Natsume_

I just smiled, put the necklace on and gave him a kiss

I'll let you use your imagination to guess what happens next

_**Chapter end!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this one shot.**_

_**It's the first one I've done so it would help if you can review it**_

_**Also please read my other fanfiction Naruto Gakuen Alice (2) there are two of them…I suggest reading Naruto Gakuen Alice 2 as it is in the Gakuen Alice archive**_

_**Remember to review THANK YOU!**_


End file.
